


Sometimes You don’t

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fear, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racer - Freeform, Selfish choi beomgyu, classmate huening kai, emotionless choi beomgyu, perfectionist choi beomgyu, persona - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Beomgyu apatis, itu sebelum. Sebelum ia mengenal, dan membiarkan masuk seorang yang aneh; si celana panjang penghuni pojok kelasnya, ke hati dan hidupnya.“Lo egois, Kak. Harusnya gue yang keliatan menderita. Gue.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 3





	Sometimes You don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest playlist : Younha’s Pray.

  
Beomgyu tidak memiliki ayah. Setidaknya, itu setelah 16 tahun lalu.

16 tahun yang ketika ia berumur empat, saat ia masih belum memahami apa itu sosok ayah, apa itu sosok bunda. Ayah akan ada ketika ia bermain bola, _ayah menemaninya bermain_. Dan bunda, ia akan ada ketika sore hari setelah peluh merengkuhnya lamat-lamat bersama aroma-aroma dapur yang menyeruak, _bunda memasak makanan-makanan kesukaan Beomgyu_.

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu pikirnya.

_Tidak ada lagi._

Beomgyu. Lahir pada 13 Maret 2001.

Laki-laki.

Beomgyu bukan orang yang senang mengumpat. Misalnya, ketika sekarang matematika tengah diajarkan oleh Pak Rasa. Seluruh sel otaknya tampak sangat kesal dan ingin meledak bersamaan. Tetapi ia tahan, ia tidak mengumpat atau hanya berkata kasar. Dia diam. Dia menerima itu dan terus berjalan sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit pula kehidupannya berputar seperti anak panah yang membuat dirinya sendiri tertusuk. Jarum dengan jumlah yang berlipat-lipat besarnya seiring setiap hal yang ia pendam.

_Ia tahu ia sedikit (atau banyak) bersalah pada kasus ini._

Tetapi, luka masa lalunya yang basah itu, ia tinggalkan dan lebih memilih tersenyum pada kenyataan yang ada. Hidup sekarang yang ia jalani adalah kenyataan. Dan masa lalu yang merupakan kenangan pahitnya, _padahal ia meminta pertolongan_ , berusaha ia lupakan.

Dia menyadari betapa sakitnya dan tidak mengenakannya perasaan _itu_. Dia paham bagaimana rasanya dunia segera berputar hanya gara-gara satu kesedihan yang ia tidak tahu dimana ujungnya. Ia sakit. Ia sungguh terpuruk tanpa buku panduan.

Dan, itu kehampaan pertama yang ia rasakan.

“Jangan dulu mati.”

* * *

Selasa.

Seakan dunia sedang menantang dirinya untuk mengatakan dia tidak percaya kebahagiaan, _dia hanya tahu dia hanya harus selalu berusaha demi apa yang ia inginkan_ , hari ini tidak hujan.

_Salah._

Beomgyu sedang hujan di dalam jiwanya.

_He got three wrongs on his exam questions._

Sekarang, ia tengah menangis di antara bilik-bilik kosong bau di kawasan ujung sekolahnya. _Kamar mandi yang tidak pernah dipakai._

Itu menjadi pilihan akhir baginya ketika ia sedang tidak bisa mengompres kemarahan dalam hatinya. Agar tidak ada yang tahu ia _lemah, hancur_ ia menyendiri di antara salah satu ruang kosong, sebelum kembali ke kehidupan monoton tanpa emosi.

“Nangis lagi?” Beomgyu tersenyum. Teman satu kelasnya, si anak penghuni pojok belakang kelas yang suka sekali memakai celana panjang, bahkan saat pelajaran olahraga pun (karena yang kita tahu, seragam olahraga bagi laki-laki adalah celana pendek), menegurnya.

Beomgyu merasa sangat tidak biasa dan asing dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki bersurai kecoklatan ini. Tetapi ia tetap mencoba terlihat ramah. _Persona_.

“Nggak usah senyum kali, Kak. Gue juga tau kok apa yang lo lakuin di dalem sana tadi, nggak usah pake topeng _lah_. Lagian disini cuma ada gue, buat apa coba?” Ia terkekeh tak berdosa.

Beomgyu tidak suka.

Ia lalu membuat tampang datarnya seperti biasa, “Jangan ikut campur.” Dan pergi begitu saja, sebelum anak laki-laki itu berteriak dari arah belakangnya.

“Huening Kai Kamal! Itu nama gue, Kak. Kalo lo lupa.” _Chuckle._

_And one more time, when Beomgyu ended up crying again not because he blamed himself. He will really leave. He promised._

Karena, _tetap_. Walau bagaimana pun kehadiran Huening Kai Kamal si pemilik julukan _celana panjang pojok kelas_ dan alasan sebenarnya tentang raut-raut takdir di sekitarnya, sekitar Beomgyu dan dirinya, akhirnya tercium juga.

_Tidak tanpa sebab Hueningkai memakai celana panjang._

_Tidak tanpa sebab Hueningkai menjadi penggemar meja pojok belakang._

_Tidak juga tanpa sebab Beomgyu menjadi manusia tanpa emosi yang apatis terhadap hidup seperti sekarang._

Semua karena sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan.

Melalui sebuah peristiwa, melalui sebuah manusia, _Choi Gonwoo_.

Beomgyu meringis.

Ia terisak tatkala Hueningkai sedikit meremas bahunya karena ia tidak menjadi manusia kuat seperti persona yang ditampilkannya biasanya.

Hari ini, hari dimana semua pintu terbuka lebar.

Hueningkai mengetahuinya.

Hueningkai mengetahui siapa itu Choi Gonwoo.

_Pembalap._

Meninggal 16 tahun lalu, saat Beomgyu berumur empat tahun. Diduga karena telah lelah pada hidup, lalu dengan _gigih_ menabrak seorang anak kecil yang sedang melintas bersama ibunya. Lalu meninggal dunia.

Choi Gonwoo sendiri adalah ayah Choi Beomgyu.

Dan anak kecil yang ditabraknya adalah Hueningkai.

_That's paradox make them sick._

“Nggak disangka, _'kan_ , nyatanya begini, Kak? Lo harus kehilangan ayah lo sendiri. Sedangkan gue harus kehilangan kesempatan buat normal kayak anak-anak yang lain.” Hueningkai tersenyum, terduduk di kursi taman dengan nyaman walau Beomgyu terlihat tidak aman.

Beomgyu menyernyit.

_Apa yang dimaksud tidak normal?_

“Lo...? Kenapa?” Akhirnya lirih ia berani bersuara. Hueningkai tertawa. Kemudian menangis, entah karena tertawa terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan air mata, atau memang menangis karena ia sedih.

“Seharusnya, Kak. Seharusnya lo tanya ini dari enam belas tahun lalu.” Katanya.

Ada gurat tak biasa muncul dari wajahnya yang hangat.

“Kalo boleh bilang. Gue benci banget sama ayah lo, gue benci. Gue benci sama lo, gue benci.” Ia menaikkan celana panjang yang selama ini telah menutupi kakinya.

Melindunginya dari segala apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi.

_Gunjingan, tatapan tidak nyata, aneh, terkejut, terpesona. Semua._

“Tapi, lagi, Kak. Gue, nggak bisa. Buat benci ayah lo yang bikin gue kaya gini,” ia menunjuk pada campuran resin, fiber, katalis, spon, gips bubuk, dan kain yang menutup, terpasang pada kaki kanannya.

“Mungkin gue bisa. Tapi, buat benci anaknya yang udah bikin kaki kanan gue diamputasi karena kelalaiannya, yang malah, katanya mau sekalian bunuh diri pake ngajak orang lain, _gue, mama,_ itu nggak ngotak, Kak. Gue nggak bisa. Gue tetap nggak bisa benci sama anaknya, _lo_. Yang lagi, ternyata di dalem jiwanya dia udah _gila_. Lo menganggap semua yang terjadi itu salah lo. Itu yang bikin lo enggan berbuat salah, lo enggan berbuat _nggak sempurna_. Karena, apa? Ya, akhirnya, kalo lo gagal. Yang akan lo salahin pertama kali ya diri lo sendiri.”

“Lo pernah kecewa, Kak, pernah. Tetapi, kekecewaan terbesar yang lo rasain itu adalah karena diri lo sendiri, iya 'kan?”

Beomgyu terhenyak.

_Big deals._

Hueningkai tersenyum. Kini ia tersenyum dengan tenang.

Ada getir nyeri pada kakinya yang baru. _Kaki Palsu_. Walau bertahun-tahun menemaninya, ia tetap terasa baru.

“ _Lo egois, Kak._ ” Suara Hueningkai, kembali seperti jarum yang melintas pada pendengaran atau malah hatinya.

Beomgyu menatap Hueningkai dengan air sungai yang telah kering sebagian sedari tadi. Mulutnya membentuk ruang.

“ _A-apa...?_ ” Mencicit.

Sepertinya, sore ini, Hueningkai tidak bosan-bosannya mengembangkan senyum. Ia mendekat pada Beomgyu, dijejerinya lebih rekat, dihapusnya air mata pada wajahnya yang seperti malaikat.

“Iya, lo egois. Lo egois karena, _satu_ , harusnya gue yang keliatan menderita, Kak, gue. _Dua_ , balas dendam gue sama anak yang udah bikin mama trauma dan gue kehilangan kaki kanan gue? gagal, Kak. _Tiga_ , gue malah jatuh sama target gue sendiri. Itu, lo. Gue suka sama lo. Itu pun tanpa disengaja. _Tanpa diminta_. Karena, ya, apasih yang diharapkan dari cinta masa muda. Saat lo terlalu benci sama seseorang, terkadang, lo malah jadi yang paling sayang sama seseorang itu.”

“Dan itu gue. Gue benci sama lo, _awalnya_. Tapi, gue juga yang jadi sayang sama lo.” Hueningkai bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia melanjutkan, “Nggak berharap sih, Kak. Nggak berharap apa-apa. Gue cuma berharap rasa dendam gue cepet terbalas, gue cuma berharap lo bisa berhenti _blame yourself, being too perfect, and hurt you endlessly._ Sehingga, akhirnya, gue bisa lanjutin kegiatan balas dendam gue ini ke lo,” kini senyum terakhir terbit di belah bibir Hueningkai untuk Beomgyu.

Kepalanya memutar, menoleh pada Beomgyu yang masih terisak setelah dirinya mengatakan yang sejujurnya _ada_ di antara mereka.

“Jadi, jangan nangis. Karena, terkadang, gue nggak bisa terus-terusan menghapus air mata lo itu. _So_ , belajar menghapus air mata sendiri, ya? Gue yakin _kok_ lo bisa. Dan setelah lo bisa, lo bilang gue. Biar kita saling lempar dendam, kita saling berantem kayak orang pada umumnya. Gue mau, gue mau kaya gitu. Sekarang... kayaknya gue udah harus balik, _sih_. Dan mulai besok mau nggak saling balas dendam sama gue? Gue nggak maksa. Gue cuma mau, hati lo tergerak dengan sendirinya. _Dah itu aja_ , hati-hati pulangnya ya nanti. Gue duluan.” Pamit Hueningkai.

Maka, setelah kepergian Hueningkai, Beomgyu semakin terisak. Dia tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Bahkan setelah beberapa langkah Hueningkai tanpanya menoleh, Beomgyu masih menganggapnya mimpi.

Semua terasa begitu tak nyata.

Semua terasa seperti karangan cerita.

Semua terasa... itu bukan salahnya.

Maka, Beomgyu, dengan mengerat pada topangan tulang-tulang kakinya. _Berusaha kuat_. Dia dapat berdiri juga. Dia, berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Setidaknya, agar Hueningkai mendengarnya.

“Kai! Ayo.” Katanya.

“Kai, ayo saling balas dendam kayak yang lo bilang! Ayo. Gue... gue mau!” Dan senyum Beomgyu, masih dengan sungai yang menghiasi, terbit setelah sekian lama.

Ini bukan sebuah hubungan baru yang dilandaskan peristiwa buruk yang terjadi. _Belum_.

Tetapi, ini, sebuah langkah baru bagi sang awal.

Sang awal bagi dirinya, bagi Beomgyu; untuk membuka, melihat cara pandang dengan Hueningkai berada di sisinya, dengan dalih saling berbalas dendam bersama.

_Don't too perfect._

_Don't blame yourself, if it is not happen as expected._

Karena terkadang _balas dendam_ juga diperlukan, bagi siapa kamu _yang membutuhkan_.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
